


traitor to the world, loyal to only you

by iamxxinoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassination, Captain!Hydra, Gay Sex, Halsey - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Stucky - Freeform, Traitor, Triple Agent, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxxinoir/pseuds/iamxxinoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After morning drinking party is already bad, worst to come a thunderstruck news fall on the Avengers. To take back their Captain, the team is once again reunite with their recently joined members. Alongside with a special help, ordered by director Nick Fury, the international assassin Cerulmort tags along with the heroes. And this time, the Winter Soldier isn't going to let the Hydra gets away with hijacking his loving boyfriend Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The assassin i mentioned in the summary - Cerulmort - is a character who i created with my imagination just recently. I would love to have Halsey portray this assassin, I hope you like this character I came up to as well as the kind of story i'm writing. 
> 
> All the love!

It’s a peaceful morning in the middle of November in New York. The weather is cold, a good time to cuddle in the warm bed. Or better if possible, cuddling with your partner in bed. Which is exactly what Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are doing right now.

After awhile of time frozen under the protection of king T’Challa, Bucky is back to the modern world when Tony and Bruce found a way to help the guy’s mental state. It sure took a pretty long time for Tony to finally understand and accept Bucky, thought it really doesn’t make Tony become closer to the Winter Soldier since he’s not exactly an open person after multiple times brainwashed.

“Barnes, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. Banner, Bucky Barnes - Captain’s favorite _loving_ princess.” Tony motions Bucky to sit on the metal table. “You’re probably quite mad for waking you up from beauty sleep but i don't care cause we have a plan to fix your mental state, wiping out the HYDRA brainwash code. Dr. Bruce.”

“Yes. James when you were frozen in Wakanda, we came by several times with Steve and the others. Tony and i were researching psychology studies and we’re going to start your therapy from now on, everyday in the afternoon at 4pm. It’ll take awhile, probably a year since the HYDRA was keen on erasing memories. There’ll be no meds, just x-rays of your brain through stages and therapies. No need to freak out, it doesn’t involve any kinds of torture. Believe me, i was an experiment.”

Bucky nods understandingly, a bit nervous about the upcoming therapies Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark offer. But they can help him, they at least found a way to try. He might not be able to entirely trust them for now (old habits, what can i say?) but he has to try, so he won’t hurt anyone and be normal like the same old Bucky Barnes.

“Oh and Barnes, be thankful even for an _itty bitty tiniest_ , you’re getting a haircut.” Tony says, not leaving his eyes of the Stark phone. Let's just say after Pepper and Natasha gave Bucky the haircut, Steve feels like they're back in the 1940s in Brooklyn, when James was the confident, bright guy with the playful smile on his face. Steve loves it and so does Bucky. They feel young again, even though they haven't aged a day. 

Back to the loving scene of Steve and James, it’s a lazy morning for the both of them. Since Bucky still have several nightmares at night, he usually wanders through the Stark Tower living room to Steve’s bedroom. In his love’s arms, he feels safe, guarded from bad dreams.

The blondie Captain places a kiss on Bucky’s forehead, seeing the guy’s eyes fluttering open. “Morning, pal.” He smiles the famous so-called-perfect teeth smile (Tony) to his sleepy boyfriend.

“Rogers, wake me when it’s time for therapy. I want more sleep.” Bucky yawns and snuggle into his boyfriend’s chest. Steve chuckles and holds Bucky closer. “Don’t go away or bad shits would happen.”

Captain quietly nods, placing another kiss on his loving boyfriend and whispers. “Til the end of the line.”

(p/s: sebass is bae af btw oh and the hair :"> )

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf at Stark Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is sorta a filling chapter cause i don't want to create drama right away, it's pretty boring and my apologize : (

It’s been 4 months since the therapy started and Bucky is getting more comfortable with everyone in the AVENGERS team, especially Natasha and Dr. Bruce Banner. Clint keeps retiring every second now that he doesn’t actually comes by Stark tower so often, and Thor has some stuffs to deal with in Asgard a month ago. Though during the time the god is here, he’s too loud and always runs to Bucky for a hug. That terrifies him, but at least he's trying not to hate Thor ( _trying*_ ).

The relationship between Tony and Bucky is also better, considering they meet every single afternoon and Tony’s not fighting with the Winter Soldier again because he just seriously don’t want to wake up the Hulk. _Gosh, it’ll break down his tower_. Funny how sometimes, Bruce applies some therapy on the billionaire. After the session with Bucky ends, the two genius would stay back and talk. The nightmares Tony usually have everynight, repeating and drive incredibly danger to Pepper which finally Tony had to insist her on staying away from him for awhile. Thanks to the talks with Bruce after sessions, things got better.

“You should be awarded for being such an amazing psychologist, Banner. That makes me jealous.” Tony and Bruce are walking down to the living room. “Things are getting better, Pepper would be happy to see me the next time i bring her to Venice for the announcement. Thanks buddy.”

“No problem, Tony.” Bruce chuckles, walking to Vision who’s making coffee.

Most of the members are here in the living room, minus the Hawkeye and Thor. Rhodey is still on crutches and Sam is helping him as much as he can to apologize, though Rhodey doesn’t really keep it by heart. Everyone is suddenly interested in teaching the frozen guys more about what they missed during the iced time. Arctic Monkeys is playing softly in the background as Wanda takes the board games collection of hers to the center. “These games will be fun to play with.” The team gather around the couch and listen to the women explaining each games.

In the end, they choose Werewolf and the game starts.

×

“ _You_! I knew it was you all the time!” Sam shouts, laughs loudly as he brings the victory to the villagers. “Oh ho ho, Natasha. 2 rounds now, the werewolf is pretty in bad luck today.” In the second round, Natasha is the werewolf. Bruce is the girl, Tony is the cupid (he half enjoys it), Sam plays the witch, Rhodey plays the seer, Captain is the fire-keeper and finally Vision and Bucky are the villagers.

“We’ll see about it the next round.” Natasha smirks. “But before that let’s take some snacks on the coffee table so we can continue multi-tasking.” The team agree and Tony along with Bruce goes with Natasha into the kitchen. Wanda mix the cards with Rhodey and suggest more board games since he’s going to be staying here doing nothing for awhile.

“I see your condition is much better, James.” Vision says.

“Wait, which James are you talking about?” Sam asks confusingly. They’re still not used to have two James in the house. Calling their names is a bit mixing sometimes.

“Both, actually.” He smiles. “About James Barnes’ mental condition, i must say the therapies Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are helping. How are you feeling?”

Bucky nods. “It does makes me feel better. At the end of every month, they will read just the first code words and i’m reacting to it less. They’re becoming useless to me every month.” Steve smiles, giving his boyfriend a light squeeze on his shoulder.

Tony jogs out from the kitchen, asking everyone what they want to drink then jogs back into the room when he has the orders. The team starts another round when the snacks are ready. Stark tower is filled with laughter and joy. Little do they know, the happiness they’re enjoying is not lasting for long like they hope it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After party morning could be worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, i am extremely grateful to have my friend edited the grammar mistakes for me : ) i suck at it and she helped me so much! 
> 
> dedicated to my dear Ducky for being such a great duck ♥

It is raining heavily outside in Manhattan. Natasha just came back from the trip to visit king T’Challa in Wakanda, also brought a good news that he might come to visit the tower soon. The therapy today ended sooner than usual since the three men have just achieved something very interesting.

“Everyone, we have good news.” Tony states as he walks down to the lounge area with Bruce and Bucky. “Jarvis, where’s Captain, Birdy and Rhodey?” Natasha smiles at Bucky and offers him cocktail.

“Seems like your condition is getting better, Barnes.” Bucky grins and nods as he accepts the drink. “Steve told me that your nightmares were visiting less often. That’s a good sign. These two should really get an award for being such dedicated therapists.”

“Tony would love to have Pepper giving him the credit.” He says. “He mentioned once last week.” Before Natasha replies, the three men walk into the room. Steve and Sam are being scolded by Tony for dragging Rhodey when he’s not yet to heal completely.

“If you two are going to take him around like a toy, it is either _me_ or _Natasha_ is going to be your babysitter.” The billionaire complains. Steve and Sam chuckles, shooting sorry eyes to Rhodey who is also laughing. They gather around on the couches, Steve immediately comes to his Bucky for a kiss on the cheek. “Alright, get yourself a drink and get comfortable on my fancy sofas. Let’s get this thing started so we can celebrate. Bruce, if you please.” The team stay quiet for the announcement.

“Yes, for the past few months. Nearly 5 to be specific since the therapy started for Barnes, his condition is getting better.”

“And by getting better, we mean that the nightmares that the princess usually have no longer visit as often as before. Also, we’ve just discovered today that the code words of HYDRA are now useless on our sergeant. Let’s raise our glasses to James Buchanan Barnes, Dr. Bruce Banner and me, handsome Tony Stark! We are going to party so hard that we’ll beat every single party in the world! Cheers!”

×

Everyone is wasted and sleepy when the celebration ends at 1AM. Rhodey and Sam passed out on the couches, Wanda was carried to bed by Vision and Bruce went to bed early. That leaves Tony, Natasha and the love birds in the kitchen drinking water.

“I.. didn’t know Iron Man could be this _wiiiiiiiiiiiiild_!” Bucky sings, giggling as he waving the glass of water lightly in the air. “This is even crazier than the 40s!” He shouts, fist bumping causing the water to splash on the marble counter. Tony groans, rolling his eyes but smiles secretly.

“Has this man not drunk in decades? Didn’t the octopuses feed him vodka in the winter in Russia?” Stark shakes his head. “I announce that the Black Widow is the winner of the drinking competition today, by the way. Congratulations, Natalia.” Natasha raises her glass with a smile.

Steve chuckles, shaking his head at his friends. Bucky is still giggling and moving his body left and right slightly to an old song in his mind, exhales softly as he places his head on Captain’s shoulder. “What a night.” Steve states with a satisfied beam. “I’d better take him to bed, he’s drained. Thank you, Tony.”

The billionaire smirks with a cocky face, nodding his head as he sips the cold water. “I'm good at this anyway, anything for the _princess_.”

×

Morning after a wild drinking night isn’t something that Wanda and Bucky root for. Especially when this is the first time after so many years since the last time Bucky got drunk, they have to stay in bed til 11AM to be sober enough. It is still drizzling, which makes Clint grumpy and keep complaining about being wet on the way to New York.

“How’s Laura and the kids, Barton?” Tony asks. “Did you disappoint the little ones again? Or were things settled?”

“Hilarious.” Clint chuckles. “I planned and did. This is just a visiting trip, by the way. I heard that king T’Challa’s will come over someday.” Natasha nods, handing Bucky a mug of coffee and one of tea for Wanda. “Did you guys fight without me last night?”

“I won the drinking competition.” Natalia winks as she walks to the counter to help Vision with breakfast. The guy’s still learning. Clint huffs, rolling his eyes as he plops down the couch with the team.

“I’m not drinking this much again. What could be the worst?” Wanda sighs.

_**“Oh, why couldn’t there be anything worse, AVENGERS?”** _

"Okay shit, what the fuck is that?"

A voice raises out of nowhere in the tower. The team stop immediately and look around, no one is on sight. Tony quickly runs to his office and orders Jarvis to find out what is happening. Everyone is up on their stand by position, ready for a take down.

_**“Now, now. Don’t be so uptight when you should’ve been for long, am i right Captain?”** _

The team all turn their eyes to Steve, who is completely confused. The voice laughs devilishly, seems disappointed a bit at the blond’s reaction. It is confusing and annoying to have a mysterious voice suddenly show up in Stark’s tower. And after their happy night, Bucky is surely unpleased.

Tony jogs back to the lounge to join the AVENGERS, shaking his head with a killing face. “I don't care who the fuck are you but slither into my tower's microphone to speak stupid is against Stark's law. Get your ass out of my fancy home.” Tony places his hands on his hips; he is definitely pissed at the stranger who dare to sneak in.

“You’ll find out when you ask your beloved Captain America, Steve Rogers. I’m sure the Winter Soldier might have a glimpse of memory thanks to Dr. Bruce Banner and you, Mr. Tony Stark.”

At that moment, Steve’s heart stops. Bucky furrows his eyebrows, turning to his boyfriend for some sort of sign but there’s none. Just a blank expression on the captain’s face. “Steve? What is that supposed to mean?”

_**“He didn’t tell any of you, did he? It is something he has to bury until he disappears. Your favorite Captain, American hero of all time is actually a tentacle of the HYDRA head. Have your surprise celebrated, AVENGERS.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do forgive the mistakes i made in the chapters, english isn't my first language so i'll try my best and there's a good friend of mine who i mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another edited chapter by my Ducky ♥ the rest of the mistakes found are mine

_**“Observation is the best teacher, Mr. Stark’s technology will help open your eyes. Hail HYDRA!”** _

The room has never been more silent than now. _Confusing, dubious, unimaginable_. The words feel like they are ringing beside each member’s ears. It doesn't make any sense at all, it never even occurred in anyone’s mind. How doubtful and poisonous they sound! There are proofs, but none of them would want to access to such information. Bucky gulps, slowly looking over to his boyfriend. His body becomes weaker and his hands shake slightly. There’s no way Steve is a HYDRA agent, right? He joined the army, he saved the soldiers, he spent his life helping people. What kind of HYDRA agent that is so kind and has absolutely no skills of communicating with women?

“That’s just a fraud, probably a dirty trap of the stupid, fake red octopuses. They want to tear us apart like they always have, don't fall for that. If Steve’s a HYDRA agent, he wouldn't have done all the good to the world. We all know that, and he’s whipped over his princess.” Tony says, his expression bored. “Jarvis, scan everything and report the result to me. I’ll be up in the lab, Bruce do you want to join me? Remember the time, princess.” And just like that, he walks calmly up to the lab room with Dr. Banner following behind. Natasha shoots Clint and Sam a look at which they nod understandingly.

“Rhodey,” Sam helps the colonel up. “Game room, everyone?”

The rest agree and follow Natasha to the area. This is the only distraction they can have for now, that thing whoever told them isn’t something decent to stay in mind for long. Especially when it comes from HYDRA.

x

“Steve, we need to talk.” Bucky whispers as the both of them watch team Clint and team Natasha beating each other at air hockey. Captain gulps but nods anyway, he follows Bucky to the corner of the room. “I didn’t feel familiar when i first met you as the Winter Soldier. I usually have a good memory, you know that. So why?”

“Why what?” Steve asks, making Bucky frowns. He nods quietly, understands what his boyfriend wants to know. “Do you… believe in what HYDRA said back then?”

“Jesus, Rogers! Do you think i _fucking_ want to believe!? That my boyfriend, a symbol of America, the Captain of the country and the AVENGERS is a HYDRA agent, for pete’s sake of course i don’t!” Bucky whisper-yells frustratedly at his blond boyfriend. God, he’s utterly confused and mad. Anything involves with HYDRA is toxic, crazy, tangled and confusing. As if he wanted to believe. He didn’t even thought once about it. “The therapy brings back memories, and i didn’t see you in HYDRA, working for those malicious snakes. I saw you in the army, fighting for our country, doing good things for the people. I saw how caring you are towards the team, towards me, towards Peggy Carter. Look at me, Steve. I’m their creation and I’m vicious, was at least. But _you_ … No, Steve.”

“Oh Bucky, it wasn’t you. It wasn’t you, James Buchanan Barnes that murdered. It’s not your fault.” Rogers sighs, ducking his head down. He thinks about why HYDRA targeted at him, why in all of them, it has to be him. “I don’t know why, Bucky. I don’t know how their heads function, i know they’re atrocious but what do they plan to get what they want? I can’t get used to that because I’m not them.”

Bucky stares at his confused boyfriend, he understands how disturbed Steve is. And the more Steve defends for what Bucky’s done and who he was, the more harder it is to believe that Steve Rogers is or was a HYDRA agent.

“It’s okay, Steve. You don’t have to understand them, you just don’t need to. Let’s just forget this stupid thing and join the game, it looks tempting.” Bucky grins, rubbing his blondie’s shoulder. Steve cannot say no to his princess, how could he ever do such a thing? He’s so down with Bucky. Steve smiles, standing up to hit the game with the team.

Team Vision wins this time, Sam was determined to defeat Steve since he beats him everytime they’re on the run. It is now Wanda and Rhodey versus Bucky and Clint.

“Don’t cry when your asses got beaten by girls, boys.” Wanda smirks. Clint stretches, chuckles as he shoots a glance at Bucky, they both nod with a smirk.

“We’ll see about it, _girls_.” Rhodey huffs when he's now being referred as a girl but shake it off.

“Alright guys, get ready.” Natasha holds the hockey in her hand, then eye both team. The corner of her lips twicthes, and the game starts. The hockey floats in the middle of the table, making it fair for two teams. They all want to win, they’re just as competitive as the last round. In the middle of the game, Natasha receives a call from Nick Fury. She looks at the members, they’re too occupied with the air hockey to care so Natasha quietly sneaks out of the room.

“I’m clear.” She picks up.

“I hope what I heard from that anonymous HYDRA voice isn’t true.” Fury states immediately. Not only the AVENGERS, now _Fury_ has to know too? And this information is not yet confirmed. “HYDRA wants me to access to Stark’s computer for the evidence of Captain being their agent, so let me guess agent Romanoff. None of you has touched it.”

“This could be some sort of game, a fraud from them.” Natasha purses her lips, walking slowly to the kitchen to get some water as an excuse. “I don’t think Steve can be one of them, Nick. It’s impossible.”

“Or it could be. Natasha, HYDRA is roguish and Steve was from the older time. We do not know what he did before and after, James Barnes is not yet to have his full memories back. Agent Peggy Carter and Howard Stark had passed away. Even though he’s a great guy who fights the bad, there must be a reason to aim at Rogers. You will find out about this, fast.”

Natasha sighs. That means research on her good friend. Not that she never did it before, but the fact might be a pain in the ass. “I’ll try my best, sir. But even if the result is a breakdown, I only have one request. We’re going to settle things down in private, with only those who knows.”

“I’d thought the same thing, agent. It’ll only cause chaos if everyone knows about this. I expect to receive your call, Natasha.” Fury ends the call, problems to problems and he just can’t get out of the toxic tentacles of HYDRA. It is becoming nasty. Another Civil War might occur, Black Widow doesn’t enjoy the feeling at all. She doesn’t like the idea of the whole team being teared apart by a goddamn vicious organization that is supposed to have died long ago. _God_ , she wonders how Bucky suffers and how he manages to even just be alive. That is just amazing.

“Natasha,” Steve calls, his face fills with amusement. “Wanda actually won! The game was fun, you’re thirsty?” She smiles, nodding as she slides the phone into her pocket.

“Yeah, it’s the shouting just then. Sam was on fire and so was i.” They chuckle and fall into a short silence.

“It is near the therapy time, by the way. Barnes should come upstairs, I’ll drag Tony or Bruce to join us.”

“Sure thing, I’ll call for Buck.”

×

“I don’t want to touch my computer, Barnes.” Tony sighs, the therapy ended earlier again but Stark wants to talk to Bucky about the message. “I don’t believe that it is true.”

“None of us do. How can a guy who has so much passion for helping and caring turn out to be a HYDRA agent? It’s bullshit.” Bucky shrugs. They all keep reminding themselves the same thing whenever the message comes in mind, but the curiosity is a hunger.

“Those evidence, if they want to call it so, could be fake.” Tony nods in agreement and the room is quiet. “Maybe, i should leave it to Natasha when she’s ready. I don’t want to touch it, I’m tired of this. Tearing the team apart, hate hate hate. I _hated_ you, but it was all because of them.”

“If we can just destroy them once and for all, I can sleep soundly at night without worrying anymore.” Tony taps his finger on the metal table then look over to the glass that shows a beautiful sunset, he smiles at the corner of his lips. “The world might be boring if it was peaceful like the sunset we see, but it’d feel so much better.”

“Well, it is brutal but also a strong motivation to fight to be better. I guess it can be more peaceful but not all butterflies and flowers, though it can fit your head, princess. Make a crown.” The two men finally decide to leave the room and join the others. The lounge is filled with voices but more seriously than usual, which worries them. All of them are gathering around in the middle of the area but there are no signs of Steve. Bucky’s heart tightens immediately.

“What’s going on?” Tony asks, his eyebrows furrow.

“ _Steve is gone_ , he ran away.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> private meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do really hope you guys enjoy the story til now, it's pretty sucks and stucky's scenes are not yet to appear >

Bucky feels like the world just crashed on him. His heart tightens, his hands shake again and he cannot stand still as his breath becomes uneven. Tony immediately stomps into his lab, where the host computer is and demands Jarvis to locate Steve.

“Barnes,” Natasha calls softly. Clint and Sam have already gone to S.H.I.E.L.D after Romanoff called Fury. That leaves Dr. Bruce, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, Bucky and Natasha in the lounge. “Bucky…?”

“He… he ran away? That _bastard_ left without a word or even a goddamn kiss for me, what kind of boyfriend is that!? He’s a man from the 1940s!” Bucky chokes, he grips on the handrail tightly. Bucky seriously wants to punch something, his eyes are bloodshot and his heart rate rises. “This is bullshit! Why the fuck does he need to go away when we can solve this out? That skinny little boy back in the alley was even manlier than him, Captain should be feeling ashamed. Fuck him!” He shouts, storming into his own room. There are angry shoutings and sounds of smashed things coming out immediately, all the rest can do is stay silent for the moment. Natasha sighs, this is becoming worse than she thought. And it escalates fast.

“I’ll see what i can do to help Tony. We all will be called to the headquarters around tonight, perhaps. Vision, if you can, pick a suitable time to comfort Barnes.” The guy nods, so Natasha walks to the lab. It has been a long day for the AVENGERS.

×

“Any news of Captain?” The AVENGERS are sitting quietly in the lounge, Nick chose to come visit Stark tower instead of calling all of them to S.H.I.E.L.D. It is becoming riskier to exchange such thunderstruck news at the headquarters. Tony and Natasha shake their heads, they’ve been trying to track Steve down but he’s too fast and too good at hiding. He’s the Captain America after all.

 

“Why does he have to run? Does he not trust the team or something?” Wanda asks sadly. To her, Steve is a kind and understanding mentor just like Hawkeye. Now, he has left without saying anything, Bucky isn’t the only one who suffers. “Is he going back to HYDRA?”

Now this is the real question that not just Wanda, but the others also want to know as well. Fury places his hands on the marble counter, facing the whole team who are waiting for his respond. Nick shakes his head slightly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “That could be possible, but might not be a volunteering thing of his.” Which means: “If he’s an actual good person who genuinely wants to dedicate his life to being Captain America to help, then there must be a threat on something we still do not know about.”

“But that’s not how Steve works, he’s not the coward type that runs away because of some threat.” Sam says. “As Captain America himself, i believe that he has received multiple threats before. For what I’ve seen or known so far, he hasn’t been that kind of person.”

“Officer Wilson, the threat here which i am certain about, _does not_ aim at Steve Rogers. The target can be sergeant James Barnes, or you, or agent Romanoff, agent Barton, Dr. Banner, Wanda Maximoff, the Iron Man, Colonel James Rhodes or even the innocent citizens anywhere in the world. This kind of aim is higher than Steve himself and HYDRA knows that. He might not need to work with them for them to know, everyone can see how responsible he is. HYDRA isn’t dumb.”

“That makes more sense on why Steve disappears. But what about him being a HYDRA agent? Could that be true? But then, let’s make a theory that he is an agent of theirs, why is he all dedicated to people without second thought? That’s not a HYDRA nature.” Rhodey defends. Until now, the truth is floating on the air but they still refuse to believe. It’s too delusional. “According to Barnes, Steve was a good man who was always determined to serve the country. How can we believe this, director Fury?”

“That is because his childhood wasn’t a happy, normal one.” Tony sighs. “ _Yes_ , i had to access to the evidence. Some say Steve’s father died in the war but he didn’t, that soldier who once was willing to serve became an abusive drinker. It wasn’t a good influence, Steve’s mother got an invitation to a seminar of HYDRA from a woman who helped. She didn’t know that thing is bad, she gave it to Steve so he could go check it out.”

“Stark, you want me to let those shits into my ears?” Sam huffs.

“Officer Wilson,” Agent Hill places her hand on his tensed shoulder. “I know you’re loyal to Captain, he’s our good friend and someone we look up to. But what Stark just said is real, and he wouldn’t want to believe such thing either.”

The atmosphere is heavy and uncomfortable. Do they have to trust it now? And after that, what? Fight Steve because he’s a part of HYDRA? That can drive to fighting Bucky as well, but it is just irrational. Just as the team is thinking about what they have to do, Jarvis comes in with bad news. “Sir, I just found a footage from security cameras in the United States area and the region between Canada and the US. It’s Mr. Rogers.”

Tony jumps, his eyes fill with worry. “W-What footage?” Jarvis is silent for a couple of seconds. “Jarvis.”

“There’s a small problem, sir.” Everyone is at their edges of their temper. “Steve Rogers was spotted getting into a truck in a small helter-skelter at the suburb between Canada and the U.S.”

“Stream it now.” Stark orders, he turns on the holo of his phone and the videos are on screen. Steve was wearing his usual cap with a hoodie over his head. There was some sort of a fight between some people at the region, Steve stopped to look at them. He seemed to hesitate, as if he wanted to run back and resolve the problem before it got worse. He moved, slowly towards the group. But then the truck arrived, there were calls and Steve still hesitated. He wanted to jump in and solve the problem like his nature would do. There were two men coming out of the truck and dragging him towards the vehicle, he did fight back but they said something. Steve froze, then he slowly turned away and got into the truck with the men. Bucky gulps, he recognizes some of them. They were in STRIKE. He hates seeing Steve now has to reluctantly follow the evil, just like he himself back then. He rubs his face tiredly, shaking his head as he tries to think of the possibilities that HYDRA might have told his boyfriend.

“He was threatened. We have to help him.” Banner says. “Any ideas?”

“We have to know where he is first, if we cannot find his location then it is impossible to keep track of Steve and what HYDRA might do to him.” Clint says, turning his gaze to Tony.

“So far, Jarvis have only found a footage of him. If the truck drives to some sort of woods, we’re blinded.” Nick taps his fingers on the marble counter, his mind is clouded with options. And one of them is pretty dangerous.

“Director, what do you have in mind?” Rhodey asks. Fury nods, walking out of the counters to the middle of the team.

“I have a consideration. Might be a little dangerous but is the best option that we’ve got.” The team hope is on, Nick can tell by the faces of everyone in the room which are filled with expectations. “I’m calling for the help of Cerulmort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnn~! Cerulmort is coming to townn~~!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been editing the chapters and expand more details since i haven't succeeded in doing so, i hope you guys like it and please do tell me where are my deficiencies are

“C-Cerulmort? Are you trying to assassinate Steve!?”

“What do you mean assassinate my boyfriend?”

“Wait, who is Cerulmort? An agent or something? Sounds more like a bot.”

“Jarvis is an intelligent system and cannot even track Steve and now you want a goddamn bot to help? Director-”

“For the love of god, shut up!” Fury shouts. The team goes silent, they eye each others and settle back on their seats. “Cerulmort is not a bot or an agent. This is a high class international assassin, just as good as, or could be even better than the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky frowns, what the hell is going inside Nick Fury’s head that he wants an international assassin help on this. If he wants to kill Steve, this is not the right time. “Why an assassin? And has the possibility of being better than me to help us on looking for Steve.”

“Calm down, sergeant Barnes. I will explain, stop bombarding me with millions of questions. I am not a babysitter.” Fury exhales, plopping on an armchair. He starts to fill the team with information about the assassin.

So Cerulmort is a professional assassin, receives missions only when the price is ridiculously high or they’re interested. The assassin’s face has never been seen, gender unknown, so as the nationality. Cerulmort works alone and has no ally or sidekick. It is easier to be a lone wolf if they want their identity to remain unknown.

“The only way to assign mission for Cerulmort is to put the location to an old school text machine, it’s in a locker in an abandoned subway. Luckily, that subway is in New York so agent Hill will go for it. The assassin will arrive soon if they’re not on a business trip.”

 

×

 

_“Steve, come here.” Bucky grins, pulling his boyfriend’s hands towards his room. “Dance with me.”_

_Steve chuckles, letting Bucky leads him the way. The brunette guy puts the vinyl on the record player and Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra starts playing softly._

 

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come-hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It's witchcraft_

_And I've got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_What good would common sense for it do?_

 

_Bucky mouths the lyrics almost perfectly, his body sways to the music and Steve does the same. They move to the familiar Fox Trot dance, decades passed but it feels like just yesterday when the men danced in the ballroom with the same dance moves._

_“Frank Sinatra, i don’t think i remember this song.” Steve says, slowly closing the space between them. He’s a bit taller than Bucky, he has to look down to see his dearly undeclared boyfriend. Like a reverse, Steve had always been looking up to Bucky. Now it’s him who is looking down._

_“1957, Witchcraft. We missed quite much generations of good music, i barely enjoy the mainstream thingy Stark calls ‘EDM’.” They laugh, of course Tony has to tease Bucky. Electronic music is hard to cope with for old men like Rogers and Barnes. “At least, Pepper and Sam are kind enough to suggest suitable songs. Stark is such a tease.”_

_“He always have. Tony is an eccentric, hedonist and sarcastic guy.”_

_“Poor Pepper and Rhodey,” Bucky smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. “But he’s becoming tolerated.”_

_“Yes, he is.” Steve grins._

 

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_But one I'd never switch_

_'cause there's no nicer witch than you_

 

_The couple sways slightly to the repercussion of the lovely song, their foreheads finally touch. “You know, I’m so glad you still want me after all the things I’ve done. And everyone is being so nice to me, Steve. I don’t deserve this but you guys are just goddamn too good people.”_

_“Shh,” Steve hushes his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug. “Bucky, you deserve so much more. I don’t just want you, I need you. Because you’re the reason I’m not going back to my dark path.”_

_Bucky scowls, move backwards so he can face with Steve. “If you’re talking about when you were smaller-”_

_“No,” The blonde shakes his head nervously, his eyes filled with pain. “Bucky, I am so sorry…” Barnes is shocked, in front of him is not Steve Rogers or Captain America anymore. It is Captain Hydra, wearing a dark suit with the symbol of the red octopus in the middle._

_“S-Steve, no.” His boyfriend’s face is hurt, he ducks his head as Rumlow smirks, placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky grimaces, that asshole dare to put his dirty hand on his blondie’s body. Rumlow pats Captain’s shoulder and crosses his arms._

_“Too bad, Soldier. But this isn’t personal.” Bucky walks towards them but it feels like they’re miles far away from him. “Ah, ah, ah. Better say goodbye for now, Zimniy Soldat. Vash vozlyublennyy paren' teper' Kapitan Gidra.” **Your beloved boyfriend is now a Captain Hydra.** Rumlow laughs devilishly and walks away with Steve, leaving Bucky all alone in his room. _

_“No, Steve! Steve! Come back, please!”_

“James! James, wake up! Wake up!” Natasha shouts, slapping on both cheeks of Barnes. It is 2:48AM in the morning and Bucky is having a nightmare, he hates the feeling of not having Steve holding him as he sleeps. It makes him vulnerable and lost. Bucky shots up, his body sweating like he just showered. He is lost at words and his body shakes. “James…” Natasha’s gentle call is enough to send Bucky over the edge, he jumps into her protective arms, sobbing like a terrified kid after a direful nightmare. Natalia is like a mother, she hugs him lovingly, stroking his hair gently. It’s comforting, what the Black Widow is doing for him.

Then Wanda comes in to join the hug, and Sam, and Clint. Tony and Bruce stand by the door-frame, staring at the group hug. Vision is holding on Rhodey, off the crutches but the Colonel is still hard on his legs. They all stay silent, the only sounds in the room are Bucky’s sobs and Natasha soothing him.

After awhile, the team go back to their rooms but Natalia stays. She knows he won’t be able to sleep without someone with him, especially when Steve is out nowhere. “Whatever the dream was, don’t blame yourself, Barnes.”

“Rumlow was there, taking him away from me, from us.” Bucky whispers. “I cannot forget the pain in his face, he doesn’t want to leave. I know he’s good, maybe he did something bad but the younger guy back in the alley wasn’t and the same guy became Captain America isn’t either.” Natasha and Bucky are cuddling in his bed, she still stroking his short, scruffy hair. Sometimes, Fury is right, Natasha can totally being a babysitter for _anyone_.

“As far as I know, Steve has never been a bad guy. Even when the whole team split and fought, we all understood. It’s just, perhaps he was lost but he found his way back. Do good deeds. That’s what important, that’s Steve.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nods sleepily. “Eto moy Stiv , paren' , chto ya ros s tem, kogda my byli v Bruklina.” _That’s my Steve, the guy that i grew up with when we were in Brooklyn._


	7. Chapter 7

Day 1

 

Bucky found out that Steve brought his phone. Jarvis tried to find Captain’s location while Barnes made the call, they lost contact somewhere near Alaska. Bucky cried and cursed in Russian, Tony didn't even care how many things the guy broke in his room. He is understanding how the sergeant felt, feels.

 

Day 2

 

Nick Fury is staying at Stark Tower to wait for Cerulmort, agent Hill and Phil comes by every afternoon. Bucky packed his things and moved to Steve’s room, Natasha stays every night to comfort him. Dr. Banner and Tony had to start the therapy again, this time they communicate, not professional talks.

 

Day 3

 

Bucky is losing energy, eats less, drinks way more and sometimes spend his night looking through Steve’s sketchbooks til morning. No one can stay silent, seeing Bucky suffers in pain. Sam keeps bugging Fury about Cerulmort, he wants to find the assassin fast so they can all find Steve. Natasha and Bucky communicate in Russian when he’s panic, she has become an official best buddy of the poor guy.

 

Day 4

 

Bucky is sitting on the couch, looking through the sixth sketchbook of Steve. This one contains the AVENGERS when they’re off work. Tony sweet-talking with Pepper, Natasha and Clint arm-wrestling, Sam and Rhodey laughing together, Wanda teaches Vision how to cook, Dr. Banner reading and then there’s Bucky. He’s everywhere, when his hair is on loose, when his hair is tied up a bun, after he got a haircut, blue-grey stone cold eyes looking somewhere far away. His genuine smile, his peaceful face when he’s asleep, him reading books.

 

The tears silently fall on the paper, Bucky wipes them away quickly, shaky breaths slipping out of his quivering lips. His fingers strokes mildly on the sketches, he misses Steve like crazy. Just the talks with the two geniuses aren’t enough. _He needs Steve_.

 

“That must be agonizing,” Bucky jumps, looking over to a complete stranger. The person is wearing a dark grey duffle coat inside and black sheepskin coat outside with black skinny jeans and combat boots. They have a tactical goggles and a black & grey mask to hide their face. He can only sees their white angular fringe hair. “If it makes a man cries just by looking at the excellent sketches.”

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Bucky grumbles, he closes the sketchbook and put it on the coffee table slowly. He’s on his position, ready to take down the enemy. The stranger crosses their legs calmly, scratching their dishevelled hair. Bucky is extremely alert because he’s alone in the lounge area, the others must be napping or playing in the game room. “How did you get in?”

 

The person removes their earbuds and put it along with a phone on the couch. “Window.” Their finger points at the opened glass. Bucky thought everything here is secured, he never seen it opened before. “It looks invisible, but cracking the lock and anyone can go in easily without making a noise.” The leisurely attitude of the stranger makes Bucky uncomfortable.

 

“Identifitsirovat' sebya seychas.” **(1)**  Bucky is standing, his hands are already near his Kershaw OSO Sweet.

 

“Cerulmort, mezhdunarodnyy assasin.” **(2)**  The assassin says.  “Mister Nik F'yuri perepisyvalis' raspolozheniye Starka bashni. Ne bud' tak napryazhen , ya ne zdes', chtoby kogo-to ubit'.”  **(3)**

“Barnes, Tony said that-” Natasha stops mid-stairs, she notices the visitor. “You must be Cerulmort?” The assassin nods, arms crossed in front of their chest. Bucky looks over to Natasha then to Cerulmort, his body slowly retracts.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, Zimniy Soldat?” Cerulmort cocks their head to one side, the person stands up and examine Bucky slowly at a safe distance. He hates that.

 

“Don’t call me that name.” He growls. “The hell are you doing?”

 

Cerulmort stops finally, Natasha walks down slowly to them. “I’ll lead you to Fury.” The assassin shakes their head, removing the goggles, revealing beautiful hazel eyes. Natalia and Bucky furrows their eyebrows.

 

“Sergeant Barnes, looks different from when you were the Winter Soldier. It must be vigorous of you to bear decades with the savages, your eyes were souless but now they’re filled with emotions. Is that bestfriend of yours, Steven Rogers?”

 

Bucky forms fists at his hands, his body tensed and Natasha knows it is time to separate them. “Okay, Bucky why don’t you go to the game room with Sam and Wanda?”

 

Cerulmort can sense their mission by now. They sigh, rubbing their neck slowly. “My apologize, sergeant Barnes.” The assassin says sincerely and walks towards the Black Widow. “I’ll ask the AI of Tony Stark for the way, please do take him with you.”

 

×

 

The AVENGERS is a little surprise to see Cerulmort in front of their eyes this close. The assassin still wears the mask but leave the goggles in their pocket, the white hair neatly comed.

 

They all sit on the couches, drinks on their hands and eyes on Cerulmort. Fury walks to the empty armchair and plops down, sighing tiredly. “I see you all met Cerulmort.” The team nod, still silently observing the white haired assassin. “So, I’ve been talking about the mission this noon. Cerulmort agreed to help us track Rogers down, but there’s a condition.”

 

“Severals,” Cerulmort corrects. “I have several conditions, if you cannot do it there will be consequences.”

 

“Shoot.” Clint leans forward, setting his glass down.

 

“First, I will reveal my real identity and you all are the only people who knows, this secret buries to your grave. Second, I want a special insurance of S.H.I.E.L.D and the AVENGERS, means you all have to do whatever it takes to protect me if I need. Third, information trades.” Tony raises his eyebrow in complete surprised. Cerulmort, the unknown ghost is suddenly wanting to reveal their identity to a group full of heroes who works for the American government? This is even shocker than the insurance and information trades.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You are the top killer of the world, no one knows who the hell you are and I’m sure they are desperate to take off your mask, you can be anyone in the world and nobody can track you down. But now, you’re offering _us_ a knowing to your real identity? Is there any cameras around here? Some kind of a TV show? Jarvis please tell the crew to come out cause i don’t like playing games.” Tony rambles but there’s nothing. Cerulmort is still standing there, arms crossed in front of their chest and stays silent. He sighs, sipping the alcohol inside his glass. “Alright, _fine_ . For Steven _fucking_ Rogers and his dying princess, I agree to the conditions.”

 

Everyone else starts thinking, maybe information trades isn’t so bad. Insurance, well, it won’t be often cause Cerulmort is cunning. And burry the knowledge about Cerulmort’s identity, they have to do it for the sake of Captain. Besides, the team have enough of seeing Bucky being desperate, it breaks their hearts.

 

“I agree to the condition.” Natasha says.

 

“Me too.” Sam.

 

“I as well.” Wanda.

 

Clint and Rhodey eyeing each others, nodding. “Can’t say no to this, can we?”

 

Vision sure goes with Tony. Dr. Bruce Banner agrees and that leaves Bucky. He gulps, changing glances between Cerulmort and his team now becoming a new family of his. He thinks about Steve and him. _Him_ , what if his mental condition snaps? “I don’t, it’s not that i don’t trust you. Well, i don’t but for Steve… I cannot trust my mental state. You’ll kill me if i accidently spill.” Cerulmort chuckles, shaking their head lightly.

 

“You can be a special case, sergeant Barnes. I’m on a mission for Captain Rogers and you after all.” The team nod, encourage Bucky to accept it. Now this offer is the best for them, for him to find Steve and rescue him. And Cerulmort seems genuine, so Bucky agrees and the AVENGERS cheer.

 

Slowly, Cerulmort removes the mask off their face. The team goes wide eyes in shock. It’s a girl; a beautiful, sharp looking girl. She has the jaws that can cut diamonds, thin cheeks and dark nude lips. Cerulmort’s skin is slightly tanned, freckles focus on her nose. She puts the mask into her pocket and pick a stool to sit.

 

“My real name is Kai Aburi Nox. My parents served in wartime, my father was an African-American doctor, he cured both mental and physical. My mother was some sort of a Hungarian, Italian and Irish, she was a translator, they met in Tokyo and married to each others. I’m the second child, before me was my brother. The war killed our parents, we were transferred to Moscow when he was 15 and i was 8.

We were the selected kids into a program of Russia where they tested some medical shit on us, see if it works. My brother died, I became a bipolar madness. They had to restrained me by putting me into a cell, I attacked a guard to get out. They got me in again when i was 10, i broke their syringes and they threw me into a freezer. The director of the place got killed somehow, i got my beauty sleep til 1988. Some Swiss scientists was building a new lab there, they took me to Zurich three years later.

I lived in an orphanage until the age of 16, i snuck out and got some jobs. I was a sly kid, my ears work very well so i could hear secrets that can pull down companies. It was an advantage, i made more money from threatening and selling infos. Then i learned how to use weapons when i got into military, they never trusted me but i’m a person full of thunderstruck secrets. I was quick at learning, soon travelling around the world isn’t a dream anymore. That innocent kid who lost her family because of war and lived through science experiments slipped away, she got replaced by a no feeling teenager who learned to become an assassin.

I lost everything i loved most. I’ve seen how this beautiful world being destroyed by selfish idiots, so i don't feel bad when i killed some of them. I only mourn for the innocent lives i accidentally took and say goodbye to them as they leave to neverland. There’s a benefit of being asexual, you can continue living like a lone wolf without suffering. I will keep on living and killing those who deserves to die. Learning as the world develops and when i die, the knowledge i accumulated will  be spread. I can be one of the safest person on the planet because no one knows who i really am, and i know too much. People will do everything to protect me or else sensitive informations will be spilled everywhere.”

  
“You are such a scary person.” Stark says. “Can you tell me how to lift Thor’s hammer like Vision?”

 

* * *

 

(1):  _Identify yourself now_.

(2):  _Cerulmort, international assassin_.

(3): _Mr. Nick Fury texted the location of Stark Tower._ _Don’t be so uptight, I’m not here to kill anyone_.

I clearly don't have any photo of Halsey wearing what i imagined so um, yeah this is how she looks like minus the clothes haha (and the lips..)

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes everywhere yet i cannot spot ;___; my dear editor is a bit busy so it might take time but i hope that you guys still enjoy it, please let me know where my mistakes lie :">

_ The heavy breath slips out of their lips shakily. Wet kisses trail down Bucky’s hot skin, moans coming out of his lips sound so desperate and lusty. Steve’s hands cup Bucky’s face, placing sloppy kisses on his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his desireable lips and his deadly jawlines. Bucky’s legs are wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips, his body is hot and sweaty, his hands strokes the masculine back of Rogers. To Steve, Barnes is his demigod. He’s so magical yet so real, one he’ll be up sky high and then he’ll be so down to Earth with his darling. _

 

_ “Oh my god, S-Steve.” Bucky moans as Steve slowly pushes himself inside of the sergeant. “Steveee..” His fingernails dig into his darling’s skin, surely to leave bruises, marking him as his and his only. Bucky gasps as Steve moves in and out with more force; it makes him whine when he hits the right spot. _

 

_ “Bucky,” Steve’s voice becomes muffled as he hides at the crook of Bucky’s neck. “You are so perfect, so beautiful, so addictive.” With every single word he adds more force and the man who lies beneath him whimpers louder. They call out their partner’s name, words seem like gasps and motions are sloppier. _

 

_ “O-Oh my g-goodness. Steve, I-I’m,” Bucky cannot form letters anymore, he’s seeing constellations behind his head. Steve pulls Bucky into a deep, loving kiss as they ride to their high. _

 

_ The both of them feel like they’re watching sunset on the top of Stark Tower, Bucky’s long hair flies in the wind. And following the wind, they fly down the building. It feels so free, happiness spreads all over their place, at that moment as if Steve and Bucky are the only ones that exist in this world. _

 

_ The brunette smiles lazily, his metal hand strokes the blonde hair of his loving boyfriend. “I’m so in love with you, Bucky.” Steve pulls the cover over their spent, naked bodies and hold sergeant Barnes for dear life. _

  
  


_ “Til the end of the line.”  _

 

Bucky opens his piercing grey-blue eyes, wakes up from his dream. The team is on a van to the JFK airport, dressed like normal citizens. Knowing he still doesn’t like Cerulmort or Kai, they let him sit with Natasha and Sam. Tony drives with Fury next to him, the others sit behind Bucky’s line. Kai spends her time listening to the music in her iPod from the beginning of the ride, she’s too calm and quiet. But since the volume is pretty loud, the members chat without being complained about.

 

“Sleep well?” Natasha asks softly. “You shift every 3 minutes.”

 

Bucky licks his lips, nodding slowly as he finds a more comfortable position to sit. “Just a flashback, I’m not so very tired. How’s that new creepy assassin?” Natalia chuckles, leaning over to the back seats. Bucky follows her gaze. Cerulmort is still sleeping soundly, headphones seal the loud chattings of the team, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her face looks as calm as she is, though maybe she’s not as much peaceful as her own self is.

 

“I still don’t like her like i should since she’s helping us, Nat. But she’s just… that overly calm and the way she carries herself around us. I hate that goddamn attitude, I don’t even know why.” Bucky turns back to his seat with a huff.

 

“Maybe it’s because you’re jealous.” The brunette looks over to the redhead with a serious face, she just laughs. “Cerulmort is somewhat like you when you were under HYDRA, i just got that feeling. She seems calm but i don’t know why i can see a hurricane inside her, always ready to swallow everything in sight.” They take a quick glance at Kai again.

 

Bucky shrugs, he puts his open palm out to Natasha. “I’ll be needing some calmness before i fight.” Knowing him pretty well by now, she pulls out a headphone and an iPod. “Do you have a playlist?”

 

“Instrumental, have another good sleep, Barnes.” Natasha smiles, hands him the device and turns to Sam. He sighs and puts the headphone under the hood of his jacket.

 

(a/n: this is the song i chose, my younger sister recommended me this track, it is from tokyo ghoul. Here’s the link:  [ Tokyo Ghoul Jack Ost ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucXieZTVpS4\)) )

 

A desolated sound of piano and guitar coming up, making Bucky’s heart tighten. Then the violin and the drums sound join into the song. He tries not to cry and focus on the song, it is sad indeed but somehow it makes him feel strong. As if the track was added to rise him up, he looks over to Natasha who is talking to Sam with her usual attitude.

 

The following tracks are very emotional to Bucky, yet he seems to enjoy them. They do help driving him to his sleep and he dreams again. The memories, flashbacks between Steve and him show up. And they’re all happy. No nightmares, no bad and painful pieces of his mind. Modern music seems to be his new liking, whether it’s instrumental or not .

×

Bucky seems to like the music of this artist Halsey, but as soon as he knows that it is Kai who suggested, he switches to another album instantly but secretly listens to Badlands later. The random playlist everyone added into the iPod for Bucky is interesting, especially the title. The songs are mostly around the 21st century but there are a few oldies. So far, he’s enjoying it.

 

Agent Coulson and Hill book the flight for all of them, since the AVENGERS and Fury are so popular that it’ll be risky to do things in public more than 3 minutes. They hop on the plane to the VIP area. The flight to Alaska will take a stop in Seattle then they’ll have to switch plane, and it’ll take perhaps around more than 6 hours. Bucky groans when he knows about the amount of time he has to spend on the airplane.

 

“You can read some books to kill time,” Kai says as she settles on the seat next to the window, happens to be in front of the grumpy guy. He frowns. “Or movies.”

 

He turns to Sam, the Falcon just shrugs. Natasha is sitting with Fury in the other section, Coulson and Stark are in front of them. Gosh he hates not having a comfort person, no Russian because Kai will understand. She understands a lot of languages, her mother was a translator anyway. And that girl has traveled too much no one knows her nationality, damn Cerulmort doesn't even know that. Agent Hill is sitting next to the assassin, reading something on the Stark tablet. Kai is smiling at the outside of the window, watching the clouds and the blue sky. She has a big ass Canon EOS 5DS, everyone’s pictures are being taken by her. Bucky hates it when she points the lens directly at his direction.

 

“Get your stupid camera away from me before i throw it outside of the window.” He growls. Sam makes a face but hides it behind the book he is reading, agent Hill doesn't even care. “You’re like 77 years old already.”

 

“28, i don't think i look like an old lady.” Kai smiles, turning off the Canon and putting it into her backpack. “I was sorta in the same state, frozen til found. And you cannot throw it out because that will cause big trouble for every single one in this aircraft.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah whatever, kid. Just get me a means of entertainment i’m tired of the boredness.” He rubs his eyes with his fingers, it’s been 30 minutes and he cannot handle the feeling of sitting in his seat looking around and being taken photos of by the youngster. He asks himself why Wanda and Kai are so different when they’re sorta at the same age.

 

“Choose, books or movies?”

 

Steve would definitely choose books without thinking. Bucky purses his lips, he hasn't actually skimmed through words on the thick papers. He wonders about the smell, are they still as good as they were in the libraries back in the 40s? And what are the authors nowadays write about?

 

“Books.” He mumbles. Kai smiles again and looks inside her backpack. That girl can take out a huge goddamn tank yet her backpack isn't as big as a luggage. He also wonders about those as well, she must be carrying hundreds of guns and daggers, even monsters inside her luggages back at the luggage compartment.

 

Cerulmort hands him a blue book. The name is The Fault In Our Stars, written by John Green. “I hope that is enough for entertainment, sergeant Barnes. It is all i have, they recommended me to buy it a few days ago.” The polite smile never leaves her face when she talks to Bucky, he wonders why but he doesn’t like it much. It makes him feel creepy. But he won’t admit it, obviously.

 

After 3 hours of reading, Bucky sets the book down with a yawn. He already knows where this will lead. Sorta. Agent Hill changed seats with Natasha and now the redhead and the Falcon are playing cards. Kai is playing some game on her laptop, Stark is already fond of her. Technology, they have that one big thing in common. That girl is from the old times like Bucky and Steve, yet she’s so fast with the modern days. She’s like a tech-guru and she plays like a maniac. Bucky is worried about the keyboard and the mouse, they must be very strong to bear her savage fingers.

 

Bucky thinks about Steve when he closes the book, he imagines that this is only another bad dream and when he wakes up, there’ll be his dearly Stevie next to him. If only they were on a plane to a vacation, and Steve was also with them. Sitting next to Bucky, getting technology lessons from Cerulmort and Stark. Reading maybe.

 

He misses Steve, he misses his boyfriend, his best friend.

  
“Don’t worry, Rogers. We’re coming for you. _I’m_ coming for you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to tell you guys that there's a hot scene here :v (oops sorry not sorry huehuehue)~~
> 
> it's pretty much a very long time since the last time i wrote a smut (like a year or few months ago?) so it's not as good as it was sorry ;-; though i hope that you guys liked it and yeah thank youuuuuuuuuu


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerulmort Penthouse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. filler?

 

Seattle is freezing like New York, except they’re gloomier. Weather like this will have to cancel their flight to Alaska, not a something the team enjoys at all. Though staying at the airport is tiring, Cerulmort suggest staying in the city til evening so they can wait for the weather to get a little less howling. Plus, they can try to track where Steve is, said Kai herself. 

 

“I have a penthouse downtown. We can use the helicopter or just drive back to the airport.” 

 

Bucky can risk to take a flight right away, he’s not afraid of the weather condition. But he’s with the whole team, first. Second, he spent 6 hours straight on an aeroplane and third, they’re tracking his boyfriend down. He can use a little comfort at Kai’s house and he wonders again, how much money does she make every single mission that she has a goddamn  _ penthouse _ and a goddamn  _ helicopter _ in  _ Seattle _ . She could be as rich as Stark. ‘ _Jesus, these people._ ’ He thought.

 

“How many more properties do you own around the country, Nox?” Sam asks as they climb on a rented van. Tony is driving, as if he’s letting anyone drive him. 

 

“In America, 2 in New York, 1 in Seattle, 1 in Maryland, 1 in Florida and 1 in Texas. I let people rent a house in NY and the one in Texas because i rarely stay there.” Clint wolf-whistle, everyone is sure amazed. And especially she said ‘ _in America_ ’. “I like the cool, gloomy weather more. And something close to the woods or just luxury, either vintage or nightlife in U.S.” 

 

“My god, i thought assassins like to stay hidden and not so Stark-wealthy like.” Wanda says, earning a raised-eyebrow from Tony. 

 

“I gotta live with the identities i created. Or i can just make an excuse to go somewhere far away, blah blah blah. After missions, i’m an unemployed citizen with a lot of cash from sugar daddy.” Kai winks. Bucky, he just rolls his eyes at the laughing crowd in the van. Jesus fucking Christ, he just can’t understand people these days or Cerulmort specifically. What kind of assassin is she? 

 

“Oh god, Steve, I need you to get back and save me from the circus. I’m losing my patience.”

 

×

 

“Steven Rogers, such disappointment, you betrayed HYDRA. You fought your brothers and sisters. Now, we’re making you betray your family and your friends.”

 

The Captain America is out of his significant suit, the new black Captain outfit with the deadly red octopus in the middle of his chest is enough to crush his heart. He’s been trying to run away from it, fight it and destroy it. He woke up from the nightmare that he was stuck inside. That light shone into his dark life, he vowed to be loyal to one person only after the death of his mother. And that person is the boy who saved him from the bullies, the guy who stood with him in the fights, the guy who fell into his death and HYDRA’s evil hands, the guy who stays with him through the rough nights. 

  
  


Steve can be a traitor to the world but he’s loyal only to Bucky. 

  
  


×

 

“Last signal was near Alaska, somewhere at Chutine Landing.” All of them are in the living room of Kai’s penthouse. It is more like a studio apartment. Her floor is on top, extremely wide and no stairs, just rooms and walls to separate areas. There’s the living room attached with the dining room, kitchen with extra dining in another room, a shooting range, a gym, a playroom and bedrooms with bathrooms for each. “They passed the security through the national forest and after that, we do not know. Must be insiders that helped.”

 

Kai turns on the map with the holo and place it on the empty floor. She enlarges it and swipe til it arrives to the area. Chutine is an abandoned locality and is  and is a former settlement at the confluence of the Chutine and Stikine Rivers in the Stikine Country of northwestern British Columbia, Canada. The name "Chutine" means "half-people" in the Tahltan language, as the community here was a mixture of Tahltan and Tlingit peoples.

 

“They might still be in Chutine, I went pass this place before. There’s a large abandoned warehouse here, must be HYDRA’s. Or they can fly to Alaska. Petersburg, Juneau, Sitka, Tenakee Springs, Hobart Bay. Those are the closest to Chutine Landing.” 

 

“Look, we can’t just wander around those cities, it takes too much time and money. Not that  _ Tony _ cannot handle but it’s not a good idea.” 

 

“I think you forgot that i can fly around in my Iron Man suit and analyze Cap’s presence, saving my money instead of throwing it around like that.” Bucky rolls his eyes, these people will take years to get a clue where the hell is his boyfriend at. He snatches Kai, who is staring out at the window to the kitchen and shut the door surprisingly quietly. The white hair girl crosses her arms in front of her chest, waiting for the guy in front of him to speak. 

 

“If you have a  _ goddamn _ clue on where my boyfri- _Steve_ is then spit it out.” 

 

“Hasty much.” She smiles, walking towards the counters to grab a Twister bar from the fridge. “I know you’re dying to get him back. Everyone is trying to get him back. He wants to get back. But you gotta calm down, sergeant Barnes. We are humans after all, we’re cunning but we’re not some sort of god or mutant. Wanda is but that’s not her power. Thor and Loki are not on Earth. We’re on our own, and we will use our skills to track his location. Those cities are not huge, besides Sitka and Chutine is a wasteland. At least have faith in your darling’s team, if you’re still feeling like you don’t belong there. I’m safe on my own but you’re needing them right now, be with them.”

 

Again, Bucky  _ hates _ Cerulmort. He hates her so much. But if Steve was here on Bucky’s position, he would have her on his team to look for Bucky. He hates Kai because she understands all too well, because she’s on her own through every single damn thing threw into her life, she trained herself to become a person no one can have the guts to hurt. Her mental is way too strong and she pushes herself to be as good as her brain. Natasha is right, Cerulmort  _ is better _ than him. 

 

In a moment, Bucky feels weak. Maybe it’s because Steve isn’t here beside him, because he cannot sleep in peace without Steve or Natasha, because his mental state isn’t stable and strong, because he can’t live right without Steve. 

 

Kai watches him looking down to his metal arm and his feet, chewing on the chocolate bar. To feel useless, to feel like you have no strength. Everyone tasted it at least once, the last time she felt it was when she woke up after the Swiss scientists got her out. She never felt it again after that. But that is because she lost her everything, it doesn’t matter to her anymore. She grabs another bar of Twister and place it on his left hand. “Here, eat it and join the team. Even if you don’t like it, you’re a part of them now. Don’t step back, go forward with them.” He stares at the bar then up to her. It’s like Steve is there, Kai and him are alike at certain points. And he smiles, faintly. Of course, this is no time to sob. He has to rescue his dearly Steven Grant Rogers.

 

Bucky holds the bar in his hand, nodding sternly. “I will. If you knew who I really was... what I've done... I'm a  **monster** . But i promised Rogers something important, and i’ll show him that i meant my words. This monster will crush those venomous HYDRAs down for kidnapping America’s darling.”

* * *

 

here are the photos of some rooms in Kai's place (p/s: im addicted to loft/studio apartments)

**kitchen**

**living room**

**Kai's bedroom**

**Shooting Range**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> photos photos photos yes dream living


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SOx10000000 SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR THE PAST DAYS!! 
> 
> i've been having writer's block and im just so empty recently, nothing feels right ;-; and the edit of tom and sebass kissing just... no... if they're going to be together im dead ;;-;; anyway, im back, writing and just.. crying silently

The squad final decision is to have Cerulmort, agent Hill and Sam scan Chutine Landing and the closest lands for the next 3 days, after that the whole team will go to further areas. Bucky wants to go with the three, he is dying to tag along but it is just not really a good idea for him. To comfort the brunette, Kai promises to put a secret camera and mic on their clothings. For all the members at her home to watch, and perhaps to find something they might miss on the way.

 

“We will do the best we can, Barnes. 3 days and if there’s nothing, all of us will go on a hunt.” Kai pats on Bucky's shoulder then swings a huge travel backpack on hers, Sam has his gear behind his back, ready to take off the ground. They will drive straight shot up Interstate 5 to the Canada-U.S border at Blaine, Whatcom County, then onward to Vancouver and get a plane to Terrace, they will switch to a truck from Kai’s acquaintance (so she called). Route 37 will get them there. “Stark can get Steve’s face somehow on screen, places where they got CTVs will capture him on the streets. Or the HYDRA’s. Either ways work, you guys stay here to pick up weapons, get ready, track Steve and watch.”

 

“Let’s go.” Sam says, waving a goodbye to the team then walk out of the floor, having Agent Hill, Barton and Fury following him. Kai wears the goggles on and put the hood over her white hair, she smiles to the rest members and leave few more notes on the shooting range and her room. Invading Kai’s privacy isn’t a good thing and curtains are needed when they need to use the weapons in the range. Last thing she wants in this world is to hear complaints about gun shooting from the person who let her have the apartment, they will hear from others first.

 

“I have a food and drink storage in the kitchen, do not try to use my bedroom cause i’ll know, do not waste too much bullets and inform me asap when there’s someone coming for me.” They nod like good children obeying their parents, Tony would be curious but since she gave him her best tech, what can he ask more? Natasha got an interesting sharing and the rest doesn’t care. Kai walks towards Bucky who is arms-crossed in a corner, his face unamused. “Hey Barnes, don't be a pouty kid. Get the Twix bars and look over HYDRA’s hideouts i found, the files are behind the bullseye with the most damage. I promised Romanoff those so get her with you.” The assassin whispers.

 

Bucky doesn't understand Cerulmort. How much she knows, how can she knew the things she knows, how did she get those informations to form files, Bucky doesn't understand. He watches her face, eyes shielded from the black goggles, a half smile on her face, no makeup. She looks ordinary but she also looks dangerous, toxic? Kai makes him feels like he has to watch his back 24/7.

 

Cerulmort pats on the ex-assassin and walks away with her backpack straps are on both of her shoulders, her walk confident and long. “Cerul, spasibo, chto dali mne znat', chto ya ne odinokiy monstr.” **(1)** The assassin turns around and grins, raising her thumbs up to him then close the door.

 

×

 

“The cams work yet, Tony?” Sam asks. The three of them are on I-5 N, agent Hill reached more than ¾ of the road. They’re close to Blaine. “Yeah, i reset it to 480p so it won’t get lagged. Still okay to y’all? Okay good. Goddamn, Nox, what’s this song?”

 

“Raging by Kygo and Kodaline. Sounds dope right?” Kai grins, bumping lightly on Hill’s shoulder. The agent smiles, shaking her head at the assassin. “Folktronica and tropical house, interesting genres right? The drop is killing and the lyrics win. I feel like we’re on a camping trip listening to this. Hey! After getting Rogers back, can we have a camping trip? Pretty please?” Sam laughs bombardedly, shaking his head. How can a top killer like her be so childish? Not that annoying little kids, Sam thought. She’s like an exciting, energetic kind of kid.

 

“Miss Nox, you’re on a serious mission, not a playground.” Fury says through the mic. Oh yeah, they also have a connect home to driving speaker. “I have enough kids to babysit.”

 

“Director, my missions _are_ playgrounds. I kill for the living, it’s like playing video games, but you do it for real. No going back, when you lose, game over. You win, next round. Besides, agent Hill and the Falcon are here to do the job for you. I’ve never have companies with me, this is tolerating.” They can sense Nick sighing and his eye rolling. “Oh by the way, they will ask why we’re crossing the border to Vancouver and i don’t have an inside guy so come up with something.”

 

“Family outing?”

 

“Luckily, i made fake but real IDs about you being my sister and Wilson is your whatever you want. You are Renatta Daniels and i am Mer Daniels. I’m an art college student, you guys graduated. Here ya go.” Kai leans forward and place the IDs on Sam’s palm. 

 

“Mackie Bates? What the hell is this?” Sam groans. “You cannot think of anything better than Bates? Seriously?”

 

“Hey man, i had only one night to think and create three legal files that weren’t supposed to be legit.” The assassin puts her hands up in defense. Sam groans again. He thought that Bucky Barnes is the only annoying lil shit but no, there’s another. “You guys went to bed before me, i couldn’t ask now do i?” She smirks. Gosh, Sam is so done with this suckass last name. His name is so much better, way far from ‘Bates’. Goodness, is that even legal to have the name Bates.

 

They stop the car behind a long line at the patrol. Kai rummage the backpack to get their passports and pass them to the adults. Agent Hill turns the speaker off and lower the music volume, driving slowly forward when the cars move.

 

“Hello,” The agent behind the passport window says. “The weather is cold isn’t it?”

 

“It sure is.” Agent Hill smiles, handing her passport first. The man seems to be in his thirties, his hair is clean cut, chill attitude. He scans the passport calmly then hand it back to Hill. “Thank you.” Sam passes his passport and Kai’s. The snow is becoming heavier and the sky is gloomy. Kai likes it. This is her ideal weather, she would move easier in this kind of background.

 

“Mackie Bates.” The agent calls. Sam leans forward, raising his hand. “So you and miss Daniels here are friends?”

 

“Yup, since college.”

 

“You were born different places, though.” The agent says. Sam nods with a friendly smile. “Did one of you moved?”

 

“Renatta went to NYU with her sister over here. We were in the same major.”

 

“I see. What major was it?”

 

“Environmental studies.”

 

“Interesting.” The agent smiles then gives Sam his (fake) passport. “Is Mer a shorten name or is it French?”

 

“It is sure French, sir.” Kai leans forward, a huge smile on her face. “Our mom taught French. Il est une si belle langue.”

 

“Oh! Tu parle français. Votre accent est très bon.” **(2)** The agent says excitingly. “Votre mère est un bon professeur.” **(3)**

 

“Merci!” **(4)** Kai beams. The man types something on his computer and continue to his last questions.

 

“Miss Mer Daniels, it says in your profile that you are an art student of NYU. What was the most successful work of yours?”

 

“I once painted a building in downtown Vancouver for gay pride parade. That was the most successful art work to me, it took a lot of effort and i had fun doing it.” The agent nods, handing the passport and let them pass.

 

“Thank you, monsieur!” **(5)** The white hair girl grins.

 

“Damn, you are one hell of a social butterfly.”

 

×

 

Bucky and Natasha are heading to the shooting range. Cerulmort’s floor is ridiculously huge. She can throw a party for the zoo and still got space for more, it is pretty too much for one person to live here. Bucky wonders if she ever felt lonely or she has always been enjoying it. There’s a storage full of weapons, from guns to daggers and knives to swords and firearms. One box of bullets can serve a maniple in the army, the both of them are slightly overwhelmed.

 

“She must have restock them in every mission, from whoever she killed. We can swim in these.” Bucky comments, picking up each guns that were neatly settled by size. “They were used frequently. None of them are new, though it’s pretty clean. Since when weapons become girl’s pets?”

 

“To Kai, ever since she touched them i guess.” Natasha says, observing the knives and swords. “I think she got these sharpies from Germany and Japan. They’re lightweight and can cut with the least force. I gotta borrow some of these when she gets back.”

 

“I hope she’ll lend me all of the guns.” Bucky smiles, picking an AK-101 up and aim a new bullseye, 21ft away from him. He fires 3 times, they hit the red spot perfectly. “I like this one. The muffler will decrease the sound. Aiming is excellent. Easy to carry around. The Winter Soldier would have a huge advantage on assassinate and instant runaway..”

 

Natasha watches Bucky trailing his words, his eyes watching the gun on his arms. He sighs, putting it back on the rack and closes the gun storage door. “Barnes,”

 

“He’s not out of my brain. He’s stuck in there.” Bucky mumbles, picking at the end of his black sweater’s sleeve. “He cannot go, he doesn’t want to.” The redhead walks towards the brunette, carefully patting on his shoulder. Bucky messes with his hair, something he found doing frequently.

 

“James, the Winter Soldier, don’t despise him. He’s a part of you. James Buchanan Barnes, Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes are all you. Maybe now and furthermore, the both f them wouldn’t be you but they molded you. You are you yourself, Barnes. Don’t dwell in the past, move forward. I had strings but now, i am free. So are you.”

 

Bucky smiles, nodding at his now best girl friend. “Pochemu ty ne stal psikhologom , Natasha ? Registratsiya s Starka i Znameni.” **(6)**

 

“Ya ne smog by stat' vashim luchshim priyatelem , yesli ya byl psikholog, ya by zastryal vnutri moyego kabineta seychas . Davayte poluchit' fayly , ya informatsionnyy golod .” **(7)**

 

 

* * *

**(1) спасибо, что дали мне знать, что я не одинокий монстр: thank you for letting me know that im not a lone monster.**

**(2):** you speak French, your accent is very good.

 **(3):** your mother is a good teacher

 **(4):** thank you

 **(5):** sir

 **(6) почему ты не стал психологом, Наташу?:** why didn’t you become a psychologist, Natasha?

 **Регистрация с Старка и Знамени:** join with Stark and Banner.

 **(7) я не смог бы стать вашим лучшим приятелем, если я был психолог, я бы застрял внутри моего кабинета сейчас.:** i wouldn’t be your best buddy if i was a psychologist, i would stuck inside of my office by now.

 **Давайте получить файлы, я информационный голод.:** let’s go get the files, i’m an information hunger.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter after a long while, i'm sorry it take too much time and i'm not updating more frequently. i hope you guys like this : )

It’s been 3 hours and there’s no reports from Mr. HighTech. In those hours, Natasha and Bucky have been looking over the files, searching areas on the map and taking notes. The amount of knowledge about HYDRA of Kai is overwhelming, it’s like she’s been doing a huge research on them on her free time. There are things Bucky knows, things he doesn’t and  _ she _ collected. These informations will be a great deal, an enormous contribution on wiping out HYDRA once and for all. 

 

Natasha needs a copy of every single files, it’s a whole goddamn box for house moving. If only Kai agrees, it depends on what’s going on inside of her head. They will have to negotiate for the gold.

 

“So this is the mini playground of the Dead Sky, huh?” Tony walks in, hands clasping behind his back, looking around curiously. Bucky doesn’t look up once, Natasha does. Stark looks around, observing the room and opening the storage doors. “Ooh, she never mentioned having gold on her toys. I wonder what’s Vision opinion about wearing gold.” 

 

“I heard of Banner J.A.R.V.I.S has the color of gold.” Bucky says, eyes still glued on the papers. “Maybe the dude won’t bother.” Tony shrugs, continues on examining the weapons, and fire some towards the bullseye. It’s been pretty much awhile since the last time he use any of them, he can afford a gold gun to fight with style. If the assassin agrees to sale it to him, of course. After putting the weapons back on where they were, Tony joins the two ex-assassins. 

 

“What’s this? Cerulmort needs some hands on info collecting?” 

 

“Vice versa, actually. These are HYDRA’s secrets that she collected somehow, probably not all but they’re pretty large.” Natasha says as she writes down the coordinates of a base in Norway. 

 

“Is this girl’s hobby spying or stalking on things? This is scary.” Tony says, picking up few files and take a look over them. 

 

He’s amused for sure. With the amount of knowledge she has, the money she can earn from selling these will extend in her bank account. She could be even wealthier than him. For a self-learning assassin like Kai, she’s good. Maybe whatever the Russian experimented on her helped, but she survived til now on her own. Tony wonders what was the Soviet thinking back then, keeps injecting people with serums and doing experiments on turning people into super humans. Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Kai. Not to mention Dr. Banner, but he’s from the present time. Doesn’t really count.

 

Tony is a tech genius, he’s not into things like this so often, but the treasure of Kai Aburi Nox is inviting. “How are the three adventurers doing in Canada?” 

 

“Still going, Kai got a private helicopter to Terrace. She wasn’t joking when she said she has a sugar daddy. An old man, lost his wife and they couldn’t have kids. The both of them met when she was in the Zurich’s military base. He was lonely, humble and longed for a child. She was a social butterfly, orphaned. He adopted her. Mr. Sugar Daddy was a CEO of a bank in Zurich, he’s not just full with money, he’s full with secrets. The two work together and voila, a secret wealthy bank.”

 

“Sounds delicious.” Natasha comments. “Sugar Daddy is pretty lucky to have Sugar Baby as an assassin, she can protect him from anything and kill anyone stepping on their ways.” 

 

“That sounds creepy.” Bucky grimaces. 

 

×

 

Captain Hydra, nothing is more despised than being called by that name, to Steve specifically. He attacked 3 scientists and 4 guys in STRIKE team for the past 2 days in HYDRA’s lair. Nothing tires him, yet. They keep transferring him places to places in the underground, he couldn’t figure if they’re still in America or Canada. Now all he needs to do is to get a cell, something that can contact his team. He wants to hear them, he wants to know that those dirty hands of HYDRA haven’t reached them, he wants to know if his Bucky is still safe. 

 

Interesting fun fact, those idiots have a hidden contact room along the subway, Steve saw a scientist went in there once. There are phones, transmitters and some computers. Pretty vintage in there, a huge advantage for Steve, he’s an old man anyway. 

 

It is not too easy to fool these russians but not too hard either. He has a smart brain and thank to god, he knows how to use it well. Steve is not hitting anyone today, he’s saving energy for later fights. Still againsting the scientists but he’s gentler, hoping that the others wouldn’t notice. Jack Rollins - Rumlow’s guy, he’s pretty much a cunning one. But to be as good as Brock, son got a lot to learn. Rollins is sorta hot-headed towards Cap, maybe he tried to calm himself few times, not that he can kill Rogers but damages won’t be easy to chill with. 

 

Steve will romp this Jack guy for awhile, when he’s too mad to be in control, Steve will be able to do his business. He has tomorrow to do it and today to plan it, they said they’re taking him on land. They warned about the blizzard, must be Alaska cause the last time he was on land, they’re pretty close to the state. 

 

They’re dressed up as citizens, winter clothings with fur hats. This time all of them are up on Angoon’s land. Rollins said something about going to trade something in town then stay til the end of the day. If going to town, Steve can make a phone call with the local shops. But there’s no way they’re leaving him on his own. Rollins smashed his phone the previous time, thank to god he doesn’t have anything precious in it. The photos with Bucky were taken with the cameras and others’ phones or tablets. Whatever they are. 

 

Now they’re at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go on land. Steve wishes he could escape. He wishes he could see his team again, and he needs to see Bucky, to hold him in his arms, to know that he’s safe. But whatever he has to do first, he has to make sure these savages won’t hurt any local citizens here. 

 

×

 

“What are you, some part-time tour guide or something?” Sam says, dropping his luggage on the ground. The three of them have just arrived to Angoon, it is day two. The warehouse in Chutine Landing is empty, abandoned like what Kai said. Though, she would want to go back with the whole team. It would be safer. “This Eagle’s Wing Inn makes me wanna go on a vacation when winter is coming.”

 

“I thought it is winter already.”

 

“He meant Bucky.”

 

“I’m still here watching and listening, people.” Bucky says. “We don’t wear earpieces in Kai’s fancy home.”

 

“Oh, your sugar daddy is here with us, by the way. Sir Luca Cedric is very nice, he’s such a chill man, unlike my old man.” Tony snorts. 

 

“He’s a fun man, what can i say? My dad is living the rest of his life chilling. It’s a good way to gift ourselves after awhile working our asses off. At least we gotta earn something, doesn’t have to be from anyone. I’m the only family member he has left and vice versa. Don’t mess with him, old age is hard. Say hi to my dad for me.” Kai smiles, putting a fur coat and a pair of black goggles on. She leaves the rest of her face and hair on sight. Agent Hill will stay back at the Inn to work with Stark on the CTVs or any kind of device that can detect Steve’s face, Sam and Kai will go to town. The Falcon will have his little buddy to wander around.

 

The two of them hop on their truck, Sam drives and Kai just… chill. This kind of weather and background is comfortable for her. And the fishes here are pretty good. She has few acquaintances are local citizens, some of them used to work with her father in Zurich and New York. Kai suggests wandering around with an old colleague of her dad, they can pretend to be tourists or just married couples. Angoon was listed by Sunset Magazine as one of “Top 100 Best Honeymoon Spots”, they won’t be detected if HYDRA is here. 

 

“Kai!” Mr. Cedric’s old friend shouts happily as he opens the door to see the assassin and Wilson. He and Cerulmort hugs tightly, it must’ve been very long since the last time they met. And she says he’s only acquaintance. “You must be Sam. I’m Markus Johan, call me Mark. Your dad told me about stuffs, Kai. Heads up because i saw strangers here, all males in a group. I spot one guy, tall, big but can’t see his face. He wears a navy cap.”

 

“That must be him. We’re in luck today. Let’s not wasting time here, Mark. What were they doing?” Markus grabs his fishing bag and locks the door. The three of them leave the truck at his home and go for the walk. 

 

“Important thing is are they still here.” Sam says. 

 

“They’ve just arrived this morning, about 2 hours ago. I heard something about splitting up and trading. Near the Favorite Bay Lodge is Angoon Trading Co Inc, so they can either wandering on the streets or the lodge. That’s where we’re heading to now. You two can play the going-to-be-married couple, looking around that place wouldn’t be suspicious.”

 

The walk to Favorite Bay Lodge isn’t long but it isn’t safe either. They already spot 3 HYDRAs, Sam had to let Redwing scan the area. The group seems to be splitting up into 3 or 4 smaller groups. Kai prefers team, so far Steve isn’t in any of them. Close to the Lodge, Kai bumps into a person. She turns, apologise with the most sincere in her voice then join the two men with a smirk. Sam notices, nudging her lightly on the arm but Kai just smiles. Markus does the talk with the receptionist, Kai and Sam plays all lovey dovey. Finally, the two can drift away to other places in the Lodge to find Steve. 

 

“He’ll go back to the Lodge. Markus will make sure of that.” Kai says as Sam and her walk into the Great room. “I got something of his.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Excuse me, ma’am-” Steve stops at his track as he sees Sam and Kai. Of course he doesn’t know her but he notices Sam with sunglasses on. There are 3 HYDRAs with him, they’re not so dumb after all. Steve wants to knock the idiots with him out but it is too dangerous. They’re connected on some sort of alarms. “I believe you’re holding something of mine.”

 

Kai nods with a kind smile. “Oh yes, i only noticed few minutes ago but you were out of sight. A talkie, my fiance pointed out for me thankfully.” Steve steps forward and the three others tense, they hold back instead. The assassin ‘tries’ to pull out the talkie, only when Steve is close she can hold the gadget on her hand. Another smile and she hands it to Rogers. “Means of communication is very important, i like your vintage style. Do you think Vancouver have a store selling these? Red would be excellent.” 

 

Sam nods, a proud grin on his face. “If you can get us a wing on the red talkie, it would be cool. Doesn’t have to be just Vancouver, Seattle maybe?”

 

“Oh that’s too bad, there might not be red in Seattle but maybe in Vancouver? Somewhere downtown, in an alley. I cannot remember the name but i think it has ‘teen’ or underground on the brand. Bit hippie, bit dark, that place is ancient.”

 

“Okay man, thank you um?” 

 

“Steven.” Sam and Steve shake hands then the three guys move forward, a faint smile, telling Kai and Sam all of them need to catch some fish with more friends. They leave almost immediately. After the group is gone, Kai turns her earpiece on, hearing Bucky yelling on the other side and the others trying to calm him down. Wilson and Nox eye each others, nodding. 

  
“Time to head back. We got all the things we need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please help me with wordpress ;_;


End file.
